Fullmetal Hunger Games
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: basically my version of the hunger games using fullmetal alchemist characters promise to update every morning during the week if i can!
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Games-Fullmetal Version

That dreadful time of the year is approaching, it's horrible, disgusting, traumatizing and everyone fears it. The government thinks it prevents war, I think they use it as a way to feed their cold black hearts. Maybe, killing people just doesn't fill the emptiness of their soul, so they sick people against each other forcing pain, suffering and agonizing death, but most of all it's Entertaining and that's why we watch. Animal instinct, the need to kill, we all have it and we all crave it, the freedom to do nothing and not care, to feel no pain as we cut the flesh of another being, we do it to animals but why not others? That's what the government thinks and feels, they know even the most unwilling child will change in the face of death, kill or be killed.

Three years I've managed to keep out of the hunger games, three years I've gotten lucky, at least that's what people say. I don't feel lucky, I know if I was still at home with mother and father, my brother or I most likely would have been picked by now. Mother died three years ago, she was chosen to play in the Hunger Games. She died right away, no chance to run, hide or escape. Father died 7 years ago he was also chosen, he was killed after 2 days of hiding in a tree. I was 9 at the time and my brother was 10, being so young you'd think death would have a traumatizing effect, especially when I watched him die. You see how these games effect people, children? How horrible they are, how I didn't even cry when mother or father died, how brother and I saw it as a way of life that he simply failed and he was worthless for it.

Now that I am older I see it as morally wrong, insane, sinful, but none see it that way, no one really understands, if they do, they don't do anything about it. Brother understands, he knows how horrible the game truly is, he's watched it longer than me. He forced me to stop watching after father died, he wouldn't allow mother to watch it either. I only watched it once in 7 years, and that was to see my mother brutally murdered, when it happen brother turned the t.v off. Brother is the one person I love more than anything in this world, He is my entire world, I truly **love** him. He doesn't know though, I don't think he ever will, in my country, Amestris, Incest is against the law. I know your thinking "well, nobody will find out, keep it a secret" but it's hard when I live with the Colonel of our military. Now that's a story, when mother died brother and I were alone, we had no one, most of our family died in the games or from natural causes. Roy, found us shivering and alone, we were lying in an alley way huddling. We were freezing and starving, I remember a man asking us if we were alright, we were so cold we couldn't move, he came over and pick us both up in his arms and carried us back to his house. He made us hot coco and gave us a loving home. He had money, lots of money; he bought us everything we wanted, books, toys, clothes and food. He was amazing, over the past 3 years we've grown close to Roy and I myself come to think of him as my father. Brother on the other hand has a different idea of Roy and who he is; I think maybe brother thinks of him as a pest.

"Alphonse! Where are you?" Edward yelled from another room. I got up and quickly shut and hid the journal I was writing in under my dresser. If brother ever found it and read it he may find out more than I want him to. "Al! Answer me!" I ran from my room closing the door behind me. "Brother! I'm in my room!" I yell back frustrated at not being able to finish my entry. I have a gut feeling it may be my last. "Al, why are you always in your room? Don't you like, I don't know, doing normal things like going out and living your life?" Ed asked, clearly wanting something. "Brother, what do you want?" Ed gave a small smile "Let's go to the beach, you know, just in case it's our last time able to go." I knew he was saying that to make me feel guilty and worried so I would go, but honestly the beach sounded nice right now, but the only problem is "Brother, it's nine at night, and dark, nobody will be there, just us." I inform him, afraid to go alone since to me it would feel like a date. Brother laughs "That's the point, Al. I just want it to be me and you." I can tell Ed's hiding something but I more aggravated by what he said more than anything. Ed always acts as if he has a crush on me but then will suddenly act as if I was his mortal enemy, it drives me crazy. "Okay, If you really want to." I turn to go get ready but brother stops me. "Let's go, the beach is this way. You don't need your bathing suit." Ed explains. Confused I nod and follow him downstairs and out the door, we walk in complete silence.

"Brother? Why do you want me to come with you? If we're not swimming what are we going to do?" I asked curiously. Brother ignored me. "Brother are you listening to me? Brot- Edward threw me down onto a nearby picnic table. He immediately pressed his lips to mine and began grinding into me. The feeling was amazing, I had never been happier, but why was he doing this? Why now? I heard him moan and I knew I needed to stop this, I had to, and it was wrong no matter how I felt. "Brother! Stop!" I yell as angry as I could. Ed stopped and looked at me, his expression showing fear and sorrow. "Al? Why, I know you want this so why should I stop?" Ed asked me followed by another attack on my lips and rapidly growing erection. I can feel my will power fading, and my need to be with Ed creeping up on me. "Brother! I said stop!" I yell louder and more serious. Ed finally gets the hint and stops. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, I know I'm making a huge mistake but I can't help it, fear is the strongest emotion there is, and I was terrified. "Ed, I do love you, I truly do, but it's wrong no matter how I feel. We can't ever be together. Ever." I say as gently as I could, careful not to hurt brother.

"Al, if you say no now, you'll never get another chance. I haven't had time to think, I know when I do, I'll change my mind about doing this." My minds blank, I want him, I need him, but no matter what he says, how many chances I just can't say yes, I just can't. "Brother, I want to say yes, but I can't." I whisper to him. "I don't know what to do." I feel a single tear fall from my eyes, I love him so much, so why is it wrong? Why can't I be with him? "Al, you only live once, I'm not going to tell anyone, so just do what's in your heart." He pushes me on my back once again and slowly starts to lick and nip at my lips, teasing, begging, and pleading for a yes. My mind, my heart and my soul saying yes, but my fear pulling me away. He moves his mouth lower to my neck, I can feel my heart beating a thousand miles a minute, and god how I wished I could speak, tell him I wanted him, to give it to me no matter what I say. I can't. My body has made up its own mind and before I can breathe my clothes are off and Ed's hands and mouth are between my legs. His fingers slide out of me and are replaced by a thick length sliding in and out, faster and faster. Making me moan and plead for more. My hands are clenching my brothers back and my mind is gone. Pure Bliss. I feel an overwhelming white heat build in my groin and I know I'm close. Ed speeds up ramming into my prostate and driving me over the edge.

"Brother. I love you." I whisper into Eds ear. I feel him smile and reply "I love you more Al" We fall asleep wrapped up, on the table, on the beach. Let's just hope nobody shows up before we get up.

Review review review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! uhhh finally. i just got over my most recent obsession, which strangely enough was some girl that looked like ALPHONSE! lol next it is fairies!

Onwards...

Misery:

We woke early enough for us to get dressed and get out of there before someone caught us. the walk home was silent and the regret, building and building. i just dragged my brother into something horrible, someting that can cause him to die,be killed go to hell for gods sake. what have i done, why didn't i stop him. My body just doesnt know how to shut up and back off. I didnt want this i didnt want to drag my brother into something so horrible. He probablt hates me, just did it to make me happy. i can't stand this silence, this pain. All my feelings building and building dragging me down farther untill... i go and do something stupid like fuck my brother.

"Al" The silence was broken by Ed. "Yeah, what's up" I say shakily. he's going to tell me he hates me, he's gonna have me killed, make up some story that i killed him, oh god what will i do, what am i going to do! fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck... "Al, do you regret what we did? Do you hate me? I'm Sorry.." Shock, i was completely shocked by his words, i couldn't believe he would say that. maybe he did love me, maybe he didn't just do it for me. Still, i love him so much, and what we have done is wrong and horrible. i can't be happy like this, with him, living in fear for my life and afterlife. "Brother, i love you, but i do regret it, all of it. i don't want to live my life in fear. fearing one day ill wake up and you'll be dead or someone will kill me. i don't want to live knowing when i die, i'm going to hell. I must repent why i still can, and we must never speak of thios again. Please, please don't hate me." The words just came tumbling out of my mouth, one after the other, i couldn't stop them but either way, they were said, and i feel they too were a mistake.

Silence, it's so ugly, so dead, black emptiness filling the air between us. Brother hated me, thats why he won't reply to me. thats why he's angry and thats why we will never have a happy ending. "Brother, Nisan, i'm sorry." I plead to him, waiting and praying for some response that'll let me know he's not angry, or hate me. Silence, dead silence, i hate it, please Ed speak to me. say anything to help me.

"Al, I'm telling Roy what we've done. He deserves to know." Those three words, those horrible horrible words, he can't be serious, he has to be lieing, why would he tell Roy, how dare he, what right did he have to hurt me and possible sentence us both to death? "Ed! Your just saying htat because your fucking him." My fear, my one fear and hatred towards Roy was just let out in front of my brother. I always hated Roy because i feared he was with my brother in a way i would never be aloud, i kept it to myself but now Ed knows. He's gonna hate me even more now. "I, Ed, I, I'm sorry, i didnt mean it like that." Ed turned on me yelling a punched me right in the stomach. "Then why the hell did you say it. he's like a goddamn father! i wouldn't fuck my father!" That angered me, he must of only fucked me because he felt sorry for me. "No, But you'de fuck your own brother!" I got up and ran home, ran upstairs past Roy and into my room, i stayed there all night.

The next Morning was horrible, and the next few days was worst, i'de pass Ed in the hall and look away or leave in the other direction, at dinner he would glare at me from across the table and he wouldn't never speak, not one of us. Roy eventually questioned us and Ed simply said "I'll tell ya later." Hopefully just to piss me off. Before i knew it, before anyone knew it, it was time for the Hunger Games.

The morning went by in silence, like the past weeks, although it was filled with more sorrow than usual. It'll be my first time going out for the hunger games,not like i have a choice. Brother, Ed, it'll be his seccond time, i have a bad feeling about this day. I feel like it's going to be the last entry in this book. What will happen, now?

I walk donwstairs scared, worried. What if brother is picked, the last thing i said to him. How can i leave things like this, in a time like this. I pass brother in the hall, he puts his arm around me a pulls me close. "I told Roy. He's not mad, he thought it was cute." I pushed him away, sonmehow i was even more angry then i had every been. how dare he invade my privacy like that, tell him, that man! "Brother, i can't belive you would ivade my privacy like that, tell him such a thing. that was suppose to be personal just between the two of us! Brother, Ed, I hope you get picked and Die!" I yell as loud as i could, i was so angry, i hated him and i reaelly meant it. I stormed downstairs and out the door.

Everyone was in tuxes and dresses, the sight was horrible. Everything, everyone so sad. When they pricked my finger it hurt, fear was building and the feeling from earlier creeped back up. Standing their, in perfect lines, listening to that women her words, teariffying. i looked everywhere trying to find brother. The women spoke the worst sentence ever. "May the odds be ever in your favor." she called out a girls name, Abby Jenson. She was small 12 year old, poor girl, she would be one of the ones to die first. Next was the men. It was silent for a long time, it seemed to take hours, digging through those names, picking out the right one. Then it happened, the fear that i have felt, that eery unsettling feeling. "Edward Elric." There was gasps and cries, brother was very popular, so of course people were hurt bad by this. No matter how bad anybody thought htey felt for Ed, nobody, not one felt as bad as i did. I watched Ed walk to the center to go up, and something inside be broke. I ran through the crowd and out into the center, i grabbed Ed and screamed as loud as i could. "YOUR NOT TAKING HIM!" There was so much strain in my voice, i sounded crazy. Men surrounded me and try to pull me off, that when i did the unthinkable. "I VOLOUNTEER!" Ed staired at me and simply said "no. you. dont." I looked at the women dressed in vibrant colours and said again "I volounteer!" She looked out in the crowd and said "It appears we have a volounteer. come forward child. 14, thats how old i will be when i die, in the next few weeks, most likely days, i'll be dead. My only thoguhts were at least Eds alive.

"Boy, what is your name?" The vibrant lady asked. My words shaky and flled with uinspeakable fear. "Al, Alphonse Elric." The vibrant lady frowned. "Then i supose that young man is your younger Brother?" I shook my head. "Older, He's my Older brother." She smiled and said "very well, we have our contestants, Abby Jenson and Alphonse Elric. Good luck and may the odds be ever inyour favor." With that she took us away to a building and in individual rooms. I looked back once and saw brother had left. He must hate me even more than i thought.

Chapter three coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chapter 3!

The beginning of the End

The room was smalland made my fear skyrocket worst than before. i know, i just know im going to die. i cant kill anybody, im not capable of such things. Damnit Ed might of had a chance. Shit! what is wrong with me, how can i be so stupid, brothers gonna kill me.

"ALPHONSE, the hell is wrong with you?" Ed screamed bursting through the door. I just started to cry and threw myself into his arms. "Brother, i can't kill anybody, i aint a murderer!" Ed hugged me tighter and pouted, clearly i had one and our fight was over. "I'm sorry Al, i didn't mean to upset you. I love you." Ed said sincerely, He began to cry. "Ed, i promise i'll come home to you, i'll kill if i have to, i won't die, i promise you i love you. I'de do anything for you." The guard told brother he had to leave and so he left. I plan to keep my promise to him and live, i f i have to kill to achieve that,then today marks the day that Alphonse elric becomes a killer.

3hours later

The train was long and shiny, it didn't look like a normal train, the inside was amazing it looked like a house, a very rich house. Some guy was supoosed to talk to me and Abby to help us survive this game. His name was Russel Tringham, the only person in district 12 to survive the hunger games.

He was not a very nice person, as soon as he came out he looked drunk, and full of anger. He didn't seem the hapiest person. I felt a saddness surrounding him, perhaps from lonliness. "Aren't you supose to tell us how to survive this thing?" I asked concerningly. He growled out "Why bother your all going to die anyways." His response was alarming. "Nobody will ever win, not this year not next, your all scrawny pathetic losers that couldn't even hurt a fly." I began to cry, he wasn't very nice, i truly hated this person. "Well as a matter of fact i pronmised my older brother i was gonna live, Even if that means becomning a murderer!" I yelled, he looked taken a back, he must not of expected me to yell. "I'm sorry, but thats just the way it's going to be." He looked down at me, "You can say that all you want kid, but weather you like it or not, the hunger games are tougher than brotherly promise or love, so just prepare to break your promise." He sounded heart broken when he said brotherly. Perhaps there is more to this man than i thought. "Why are you so mean? You survived the hunger games, shouldn't you be thrilled?" I asked innocently, but he seamed to get angrier. "My younger brother died in the hunger games and i survived. Do you not watched the hunger games?" I shook my head "My parents died in the hunger games, brother doesn't let me watch them anymore. i havn't since i was like 7 so, no i havn't seen them." I stated matter of factly. He looked very grim. "Then you shall be the first to die, not knowing is the number one way to get killed. You will not live kid. The hunger games is brutal and evil, there is no mercy, and you dont get seccond chances. Your best bet is to hide until there is only one person left to kill, at least you'll get some time to pray." He left after that, the words hanging in the air like icicles. He was blunt, and yet so wrong, i would win, and i plan to. I wont let brother down.

"Dont let him scare you sweaty, he's just a big ball of unhappiness." The vibrant lady said. She was so strange, just looking at her made me uneasy. "But he's probably right. Look at me i'm so scrawny, i couldn't even hurt a fly." I plan to hurt more than that, but god only knows i don't have it in me. "I'll probably have a chance to kill someone and i'll probably let them go and get killed myself." Or tear there insides out in an attempt to excape, that probably be the only way i could kill. "Child, the hunger games can change even the most innocent of children into cold blooded monsters. Russell use to be so sweat and happy, and his little brother was the world to him. During the hunger games, Fletcher, his younger brother, was killed by one of his teammates he was working with. The poor kid was killed because they found out he was dating his brother. It was truly horrible, buit that kid did everything to stay alive for his brother. It was definetly true love if i've ever seen it. Russell was upset, when he found out, beyond upset, he had left his brother alone with people he thought he could trust and then he died. He felt truly horrible, and because of that misfortune he has given up on life and truly believes noone can ever really win the hunger games. You do have a chance Al, You can win this." Her lecture was the last thing i will ever hold onto, that poor guy, i can't emagine having brother with me in the hunger games. Even if brother and i were the last two people we would still have to kill eachother, i cant kill brother.

The rest of the train ride was silent, i was scared, i was lost and didn't know what to do. Brother was the only thing i had and i was the last thing he had, i have to live, no matter what i have to, for brother, for mom and for dad. I will win.

I hopw you apreciate this! i typed it all when i was suposed to be in class!

Chappy 4 tomorrow, maybe lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chappy 4!

dinner and dreams

Buildings, huge, small, multi coloured, as well as the people. So many colours! They were all little vibrant ladys and men. Amazing is the only thing i can think about, excitement building and fear leaving. We stepped off the train and got in a limo to go to an appartment. Appartment is a place where lot of people live. It was all so exciting, i was almost happy i had taken my brothers place.

The vibrant lady showed me to my room and it was amazing, there was a window that could change the view by clicking a button. There was food and chocolate and it was huge we gathered for dinner around this huge table, they fed us crab and other weird fish, cake and turkey and chicken. There was so much food. it was amazing.

"So, Alphonse Are you prepared? Do you think you'll win?" Abby asked. I pretended i didn't care, i hated this subject already. "I plan on winning. I know i will." i state matter of factly. my plan hasn't change and i don't plan on having it change any time soon. "How can you be so sure? You can't possibly be able to kill someone Al. I mean, everyone knows you and your brother. Your famous, but we all know that you couldn't kill a fly." Abby stated like she knew exactly who i was, this pissed me off. i hated people who acted like they knew me. "I can to kill a fly, in fact i could, no would, even kill a cat, a thousand cats if i got to see brother again. I'de do anything to get back to him." I yelled with ever bit of my soul. I just hope it doesnt seem like i'm in love with him.

"Al, your a bit emotional about your brother. Why is that?" Abby asked. "Well, because, uh,umm, he's you know, my brother, and, um, we don't have any parents, so he's all i have left...ahaha." Shit, it's obvious, there gonna know, shit, shit ,shit. "Oh, well that makes sence." Abby announced, clearly ok with my bullshit escuse. The rest of dinner was rather queit , nobody would talk or look at me, i felt very dinner we settled in bed, it dint takem e long to fall asleep.

His lips tasted like candy and he smelled of vanilla. i knew who this wonderful man was before i even saw his face. "Brother, please more." i begged into his kiss, wanting and needing him, wheather it was real or a dream. he pressed his hips into mine and i groaned, the pressure was amazing. "Brother, please more. I need you now." I begged louder wishing he would just fuck me already. He traced his hands down my sides and back up, bringing my shirt along with it. his hands stopped to trace around my nipple teaseing and driving my senses wild. He wasn't moving fast enough for me, i pulled his hand away and grabbed at his shirt tearing it opened, kissing every inch of skin i could reach. "Brother, i need you now, fuck me." I pleaded through my nips and licks. He growled low, a scary, menacing growl. "I cannot love the dead!" He grabbed my neck and pinned me to the bed strangling me, i tried to wake up but i couldn't, i was frieghtened and couldn't believe such a wonderful dream could turn out so horrible. I screamed and tried to push him off me. I managed to push him off and through him across the room. He stood up not looking like Ed anymore and ran like lightning towards me and pinned me down and yelled "Wake up!"

I awoke to the vibrant lady yelling for me to get up and ready for training. "Alphonse, it is time to get ready for training." I growled and got up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 okay so i have a lot of work this week so my chapter 4 was short I'm hoping this chapter will be much longer for you.

Training

In the morning they took us to a large room filled with strange weapons. They told us to get a partner and grab a weapon. I was going to team up with Abby when i noticed Mei across the room. I ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. 'Mei! I can't believe it! How did you end up here, you're like royalty? Mei and i had been friends for years, we met as children and became instant friends. Unfortunately she had to move back to xing. Mei smiled "Hey, I'm sorry to see you here." She frowned. "Don't worry Mei, I'm not going to die! I plan on living for brother." I said firmly, my leap in confidence surprising not only me but Mei as well. "Well good luck with that, Al. I have to go practice now." I nodded and yelled one last thing. "On the field we are not friends Mei. I will kill you, if you get to close." She nodded and left, and i returned to Abby.

...

"Al, you need to try! You need to practice, you'll die!" Abby yelled, "NO! I will not show my skills that are the first way to die, they observe you here then on the field you're a dead man, they'll already be prepared for you!" I yell, Abby glared back "Then you're a fool, you will not win without practice! You probably don't even have any skills!" I was very angry at this point. "I do to have skills, in fact I could kill in you less than three seconds!" I roared back. "The only person who needs practice here is you! Your pathetic, I've watched everyone her practice and you're definitely going to be the first to die! So if anyone needs practice then it's you, so fuck off and leave me alone!" I scream running from the practice room and to my room. I slam my door thinking to myself reasons why I can't show my skills. All of these reasons are just excuses, I'm just afraid but don't tell my mind that.

I can't show them my ability, they'll just have a stronger advantage, and they'd kill me for sure. I must win for brother, to get back to the one i love. If i show my skills, if i practice, they'll be cautious and careful, afraid of me. I want them thinking I'm some pathetic little kid, have them let their guard down, then strike when they least expect it, yes I'll have this game done within the first hour. I have it in the bag, Brother i will see you soon.

...

The next day was going to be long and endless. It was time to get sponsors, someone interested in me, get some rating of how dangerous someone is or something stupid like that, i wasn't paying attention. I'm supposed to show them my skills, show them I'm worth it, but what can i do. So many ways to get their attention make them see that i can win. I thought of many ways as a drifted off to sleep, however none seemed dramatic or special enough. I could use a bow and arrow and get it right in the head or heart of some dummy, or perhaps I could break a wall with my hands, or yeah, I'll just magically blow my whole body and live.

...

The room was small and very dim; i sat out of a large door waiting for them to call my name. Abby had just gone into the room and i watched the door close. I heard cheering and laughter and then she came out. She smiled at me and i only returned a glare, we are not to be nice to people, i will not waste my time making friends that in just a few days are going to end up killing me any ways. "Alphonse Elric!" They called, the door opened and i walked forward, they were all sitting on a ledge platform, and talking. I walked over and introduced myself. "Hi, I'M Alphonse." i whispered out. They all looked down at me and laughed. "You do not stand a chance, your small and weak, are you even a boy, child?" They gawked and turned to their food to eat, they didn't even give me a chance, i begun to get very angry, furious, i was not pathetic, i was defiantly a boy, and i wasn't weak. I glared up at the men and women with pure hatred in my eyes. "Hey! Fuck heads! I'm not done!" They looked down at me appalled by my language and outburst. I took this opportunity of shock to jump up gracefully onto the ledge/platform and grabbed the man standing there by hi8s neck and lifted him up with just my one hand and tossed him 30ft to the other side of the room, by the door. I jumped down bowed. "Thank you, for your consideration." I then left as fast as i could, the man just getting up from where he now found himself, on the floor.

...

We all sat around the couch, waiting for the results, my little display of violence towards one of the founders wasn't taken too lightly, and it may have a big effect on my score, if i even have one. They called Abby Jenson and her score was 8, which was very good. Next my picture appeared, "Alphonse Elric of district twelve with a score of...12." I couldn't believe i had such a good score; they must have liked my guts. Everyone around me was very happy with my score. "Al, you may just win this thing yet." The only problem with that was that i didn't really want to kill anybody anymore, no matter what happened, i was beginning to feel like i couldn't kill even if my life depended on it.

"Tomorrow there is a talk show, they'll be asking you questions and really getting to know you then after that, the games begin. Are you both ready?" The vibrant lady asked. We both nodded. Tomorrow was going to be a horrible day.

….

They dressed me literally in a dress, the dressers must of thought I was a girl. Great. When I walked out on stage I was in a long white dress with some poufy material where the boobs were supposed to go and black flowers up the side. I sat down in a round chair and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Elric. The man said, "Or perhaps I should say Mrs. Elric?" I giggled a little "It appears the dressers thought I was a girl. Then the hair dressers saw me in a dress and assumed I was a girl as well so now my hairs all curly and in some bun thing." I giggled again. The man laughed. "Well, then that must suck. Tell me why did you volunteer for the hunger games." I frowned "My older brother got picked, I felt bad because we had, had a fight earlier where I had told him I hoped he had gotten picked and that he would die, I didn't think it would really happen though. So when he got called I had to take his place." I felt very sad, very alone and very cornered. "I see that's very sad, tell us all how you plan to win." I frowned further "I don't plan on winning, not if I have to kill, even if I promised brother I would. I cannot kill someone who is innocent. I will not, these games are stupid and I refuse to play in them." Is what I would like to have said but what I actually said "I'm not sure, I'm not one to like violence or even yelling, I am probably going to die. Then I'll never see my brother again." The man smiled and thanked me for coming out and I was sent back behind stage. Tommorow there is a high chance that I will die.

….

'Alphonse are you ready, my counsler asked, he wasn't really a counsler he just talked to me a lot like he was one so I decided his name is counsler. "I'm ready." I wasn't ready. "Don't jump off the pedestal before that bell, if you do they'll blow you sky high. They'll be supllies in the middle of the clearing, leave them don't go after them. It's a blood bath you'll die almost instantly. Run straight for the woods, find water and shelter that's your new best friend. Trust no one. Remember there are dangers out there far worst than the other contestants, don't hide in a tree to long or they'll burn you out, keep moving and hiding. Alphonse, Good luck." He pinned a small pin under my coat, it looked like a small bird. "Your brother told me to give this too you, he said it'll keep you safe." I smiled and stepped onto the platform, it began to rise, the clock counting the moments to my death coming closer and closer. Out on top there were people on other pedestals, waiting.

10,9,8,7,6, almost time, 5, shit I'm not ready, 4, please god let me live, 3,2,1, brother, remember me. I jump off the pedestal and run.

Ohhh chappy 6 soonish.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, I will say you probably will cry this chapter if not next chapter, I'm looking to end this story soon, I have another story I want to work on.

Ready, set, kill!

The siren sounded and I ran like there was no tomorrow, I didn't listen to the counsel, I ran straight for the first knapsack I saw, I reached out and grabbed it very easily, I left, ran, fast, headed straight for the trees. Once there I took one second, one dreadful second to look back, it was truly horrible, blood, guts the whole shebang, Children dying, everything use3d as a weapon, it was truly horrible. I turned and ran, through the trees, through the branches and dirt, I just kept running. I was truly terrified, I couldn't believe it, how truly horrible the games were, perhaps brother was wrong keeping the games from me, I truly have lost any advantage I could of got from seeing the games.

I stop dead in my tracks and just yell "Brother you idiot! You should have let me watch these games, maybe then I'd have a chance, you hear me brother you practically killed me!" I was so angry, so scared, I didn't know what to do. I just sat down on the ground and didn't move, I gave up, I give up, and I'm never moving again, how can I kill someone who is horrible, evil enough to kill a child! I lay there not moving, I would never move again. I didn't care if I died, I didn't care about brother anymore, or mom, or dad or anybody, I just wanted to lie down and die, to be by myself forever and ever. I was ready to die.

…

It felt like hours, It was dark, my fear getting worst, I felt as if someone had been watching me, I look up to see a man with blonde hair staring down at me, I roll onto my back and close my eyes waiting for death. I can't kill I don't have it in me, I don't have the guts, I don't have the balls, I don't have anything, I'm pathetic, useless, I'm pathetically useless.

Pain, it's a horrible word itself, and I definitely have a better understanding of what pain means, I felt the blade slice into my stomach, it was dull at first but the deeper it went the sharper the pain, it was a few inches in when I panicked. I can't die, how can I lay her e and let my brother watch his last bit of family die, mom, dad, they all died here, who would brother have left.

I grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it, which cause the blade to twist as well, the man released the blade and I used my other hand to tear the blade from my stomach and stabbed him as hard as I could in his. I twisted the blade in my hand and pushed deeper and farther until I heard the man's last breath, I dropped him from my grasp pulling the blade from him, I ran, my stomach hurt, I was bleeding everywhere but I ran, got as far away from there as I could. I had just killed somebody. From here on out it should be easier.

…

I was the last one, I had just killed the last person, I had won the hunger games, I was going home to brother, and I was going to be his again. I was filled with joy and pure happiness. But as a sat on the plain and stood there as the crown was placed upon my head, and even more so as I travelled back home, I began to realise just what I won, and I wasn't very happy anymore, I was sad, scared, and utterly terrified of what I had done. What if I get angry and kill brother? What will happen if I kill someone, someone I love?

The train pulled to a stop and I walked out, brother was standing in front of me, before I even had a chance to speak, brother had grabbed me a pulled me into an everlasting embrace. "Al, I'm so glad you're alive, I've missed you so, so, much! Al, I love you!" Brother whispered into my ear. I smiled. "I missed you too, brother. " We then went home, the whole way home I was so sad. I had killed children, adult's innocent people. How am I going to live now, how can I live? Perhaps, I should die?

When we got home, brother had to leave for work, I smiled and kissed him goodbye. My plan was already working in my favour, I went into the kitchen and pulled out a serrated knife and stabbed myself several times in the stomach, I fell to floor and laid there, bleeding to death. I felt the pain leaving me and I finally felt happy.


End file.
